


love could be a heartbeat

by driedflowers



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Charlie Has Cancer, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: A continuation of the scene where Artemis comes to the bar to apply for a job.





	love could be a heartbeat

“Artemis, I am so sorry about him,” Dee says, watching the door shut behind Dennis. She turns back to Artemis, still sitting on the bar in her bright gold pants and cowboy hat.

Artemis shrugs. “That’s showbiz,” she says, reaching over the bar to pick up a handful of olives. “So do you think I got the job or what?”

“The job.” Dee watches Artemis eat the olives, start to lick her fingers clean. It shouldn’t be this distracting. “I’m sure he’ll call you if, uh—” Dee can’t really finish her thought because Artemis is done with the olives and crawling towards her on the bar, strangely catlike and also disarmingly seductive. That orange sweater is as low cut as it is godawful, and Dee is having trouble meeting Artemis’s eyes.

“Is there anything I can do....” Artemis is close enough to whisper in her ear now, and she does. “To change your mind?”

“I’m not really the one in charge of these—”

Artemis grabs Dee by the shoulders and turns her to face her. Dee’s heart is racing, and she thinks she might be about to be licked in the face, but she meets Artemis’s gaze. There’s a moment where Dee doesn’t see Artemis’s gold pants or her weird cowboy hat or anything in the bar, really, just Artemis and her bright eyes, and Dee is definitely not going to get awkwardly licked.

They’re staring into each other’s eyes and then, like that, they’re kissing. She can taste the olives and the lipstick and maybe something minty but mostly it’s _Artemis_ , with her and around her and everywhere, filling up her senses. Dee’s hands find Artemis’s shoulders, that knitted monstrosity, and Dee actually breaks the kiss so she can unbutton it. Artemis shrugs off the cardigan, and they come back down to earth for a moment, just a second, before Artemis grabs her again, kisses her hard.

Artemis’s hands are roaming, and so are Dee’s, just like the sweater over Artemis’s shirt, and now even the flimsy layers of fabric that remain are too much.

“Back office,” Dee says, waiting for Artemis to get down from the bar and then taking her by the hand. It shouldn’t feel so weirdly intimate after what they’ve just done, what they’re about to do, but it does.

Artemis sits down on the big chair and sets her hat on the desk. Dee can’t wait to get those shiny gold pants off, for more than one reason, but she pauses at the door, taking a breath.

“You’re not doing this because of the bartender gig, right? I really don’t have any say over if you get hired.”

“Oh, I know I’m not getting it, don’t worry about it. I’d never fuck a co worker.”

Dee locks the door.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! my iasip blog is @artemisdee


End file.
